federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - November, 2407
This page chronicles posts #23046-23160 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2407. *FP - October, 2407 *FP - December, 2407 Earth Plots First Week Watching the election results come in, MOIRA DEVRIX and MICHAEL RICHARDSON V are anxious to see what happens only to be surprised by the landslide victory they had over Ansari/Rivers. SAJAN DEVRIX comes in and is happy to celebrate. On the other side of the coin, MARCUS WOLFE and RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA are shocked and upset when Ansari loses so NERYS WOLFE has to calm them down. Later, MOIRA gives her acceptance speech thanking everyone and reaffirming her promises. BENEDICT HUGHES is on Earth and ‘accidentally’ runs into MARLINA-BELLE REESE. She is more than shocked to see him and he offers to keep in touch – seemingly very different from the Benedict she knew. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is visiting with people since the election and talks to MARCUS about how to fix the future now the conservatives are in power. MOIRA and MICHAEL get together to talk about their priorities and the security of the Federation once they are in power. MARLINA is super excited about seeing Benedict so she talks to WILLIAM BELL about the idea of seeing what is going on. MOIRA finally talks face-to-face with JACKSON MOYER to get his story – she promises him a pardon on all S31 activities. TE’JAAL is running for Vulcan councilwoman in the New Year so she speaks with MARCUS on how they can work together as they are both progressives. fAAPLE jumps into the future from 2391 and ends up naked in bed with MICHAEL who has no idea who she is. Soon enough MOIRA arrives and they figure out she has been bouncing around time. ARTHUR GREENWOOD arrives to Earth from the Bajoran sector and talks to his Aunt LALI GREENWOOD at the mansion, catching up with her and family affairs. WILLIAM puts in to see MOIRA and congratulates her on winning, as well as wanting to get answers on Benedict. ARTHUR is out exploring his restaurants and is in London when he runs into MEGAN BELL at his gastropub only to flirt with her and offer to hang out later on. ARTHUR brings MEGAN back to the President’s Residence and has sex with her in his Uncle’s chair only to be caught by CHRISTOPHER himself and sent home. Second Week Out at a foodie convention, ARTHUR GREENWOOD runs into NOAH FUKUSHIMA and gets the details on how the Yamato’s owner’s step-son was taking over the business some. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and MOIRA DEVRIX get together to talk about the ‘need to knows’ and he tells her about the issues between the 100, Romulans and red matter. Making her plans known, MOIRA talks to ZAHIR AL-KHALID inviting him to continue his position as Secretary of State after Greenwood turned it down. Wanting a taste of her past, fAAPLE DEVRIX goes out to Yamato’s and runs into NOAH so they talk about the food. MCIHAEL RICHARDSON V is at the residence and runs into LALI GREENWOOD so they discuss the election and her future with the ex-Mr. President. MICHAEL and MOIRA discuss the mess they have inherited from the progressives and how they are going to fix it. MOIRA then talks to BENEDICT HUGHES who just shows up at her place with some information on the Puppetmaster. BENEDICT, putting his plan into action convinces SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE to get Moyer to suggest Admiral Owen Nesbit as the new Sec of Defense. SAMANTHA sees JACKSON MOYER and convinces him to suggest Nesbit. ZAHIR seeks out MICHAEL, talking about his plans to get some latinum wealthy people together to fund civilian exploration/science projects. JAMES MUNROE and INIDIRA FROBISHER are having dinner together when he invites her to final Presidential Gala before Greenwood resigns. BENEDICT seeks out MARLINA-BELLE REESE to put together some more of his plans, convincing her to convince Connor to take augmented blood. MARLINA does convinces CONNOR ALMIN-REESE but just barely as Benedict arrives to offer the rest of his plans. MICHAEL then has a meeting with SAMANTHA while they talk about her roll in Section 31 and solicits his help in Hughes’ plan. Third Week When NOAH FUKUSHIMA lets some of his attraction for WILLOW SPARKS out, he kisses her before bed and gets her to think of him as more than just an employer. Implementing his plan, BENEDICT HUGHES has CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and MICHAEL RICHARDSON V in on things while MOIRA DEVRIX has no idea. During a meeting with Admiral Nesbit, it is revealed Nesbit is changling and the puppetmaster. Benedict pretends to kill Connor/Mike to show the changling of his allegiance prompting the PM to reveal another changling in the mix before Benedict kills them both and saves the day – shocking Moira it was all a ploy before Connor/Mike wake up from having the augmented blood in their bodies. In the hospital, MICHAEL wakes up and gets into trouble by MOIRA for making this decision without her but he promises it was worth it. In the morning, WILLOW and NOAH talk about their kiss before he gets a call Connor was in the hospital. BENEDICT seeks out MARLINA-BELLE REESE telling her things went perfectly and she should see her husband. MARLINA arrives to the hospital and brings CONNOR home with promises of good care. NOAH makes his way to the Reese residence to see CONNOR while also talking about his issues with Willow. BENEDICT finally talks to MOIRA and comes clean on the whole thing while they decide what the public will/won’t know. NOAH makes WILLOW a nice dinner at the house as a surprise but their tension is snuffed out by his reluctance to go further with her. OSHA is on the planet when she meets Tallah’s mate for the first time and talks to ERAS about a dinner. NRR’BT MADDIX meets with LALI GREENWOOD to catch up before she invites him to be a live-in security guard when they move to Montana. Fourth Week When CHAN’ERAS is on Earth, he has a dinner date with OSHA LET to learn more about her, while she learns more about him but doesn’t have the best impression. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE welcomes his mother MARIAME FUKUSHIMA back from Bajor for the holiday season while they talk about Noah’s new girlfriend. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE meets with OSHA at a bar, giving her some advice about men before setting her up with Malcom who will be on Earth for the holidays. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V is visited by AAPLE THEROUX, a future-future version of the girl who had only timejumped into his bed days before. Encouraged by the experience, Aaple joined temporal and is now back as an agent who studies paradoxes. MARIAME, curious about her sons new interest seeks out WILLOW SPARKS and they talk about how to make things work out for the best. OSHA returns to ZHEN’TALLAH, explaining she doesn’t like Eras and has an offer with Malcom Parker. MARCUS WOLFE takes RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA to Pittsburgh for Christmas, enjoying the time out with her while talking about animals and the future. MICHAEL has cocktails out to discuss more ‘business’ with AAPLE but really just wanted to spend more time with her. NOAH FUKUSHIMA has been given the talk by his mother and gives in by having sexual relations with WILLOW after tension snaps. Concerned about Osha’s reaction to her Chan, TALLAH talks to JANA KESS PORGOIT about how to make things work and not wishing to give up on the relationship. WILLOW wakes up in the morning, going to see MARLINA-BELLE REESE before confessing she had sex with her brother-in-law. WILLOW returns back and talks to NOAH by making plans to be a couple but not publically until her birthday. JANA KORVIN has some jitters about his speech but KESS is there to offer her support. OSHA and TALLAH speak once more and both agree to give Eras one more chance in hopes of making things work. OSHA talks to MALCOM PARKER via a subspace communication, making some arrangements to see him in December. Cardassia Plots Second Week Having her eye on JEVRIN VENIK, KALISA BERN runs into him ‘accidentally’ before staging an injury to her foot – something MAYANA VENIK sees right through! Bajor Plots First Week When the results come in where KARYN WOLFE is watching them, she laments with TAEVYN WOODS but feel good they all did their parts to help the campaign. MARCUS has gone back to Bajor after the election and discusses with NERYS the idea of talking to the Fenrir crew when they arrive later in the month. Going to the new station, MARCUS talks to BENJAMIN WOLFE about their progress and how things are developing in the Bajoran system. Second Week With the arrival of the USS Fenrir back to the Alpha Quadrant, MARCUS takes the time to see SUROK and a tour of the ship while talking about the benefits of exploration. Third Week On the planet, RHENORA TORVIN-KAHN is at a special spot that Corvin liked when JANA KORVIN shows up. They talk, showing they can still be friends. OSHA LET is happy to be in the Alpha Quadrant and gets a tour of Bajor’s capital city Ashalla by MARCUS WOLFE. On the Fenrir in orbit of the planet, NERYS WOLFE finalizes some information with ZHEN’TALLAH about her conception with Marcus, being told everything would be a go in about three months. Fourth Week About to depart back to Earth, MOLLY O’BRIEN has one more dinner with CHRISTOPH RABBINIC who asks her if he makes it to Earth for an extended period if she would like to continue seeing him and she agrees. Bajor XI Station Plots Second Week When TAEVYN WOODS is working out, she runs into MICHAL JESYN and notices his limp but doesn’t ask him about it. USS Fenrir Plots Third Week En route back to Earth, KORVIN picks up LAWSEN AVENO from Betazed before JANA KESS PORGOIT with FERA JAXA, FERA VIN and JANA MIKOS have a surprise party for his welcome home. #11 November, 2407 2407 #11 2407 #11